Las Noches
by Jealous-Embarrass
Summary: Pensamientos de cierto Rey, sobre aquel muchacho de cabellos dorados


Comentarios: Quiero aclarar que ahora tengo un maldito Tic en el ojo, la razón pues ni la puta idea de cuál sea. Ahora creo que son las 2 AM, gran hora para escribir algo, pues la razón no se últimamente leyendo el manga de MAGI no pude evitar sentir una extraña necesidad de hacer algo referente a Simbad y Ali baba, la razón es porque no encuentro mucho de ellos y eso me molesta hasta tal extremo de querer hacer algo de una puta vez. No tengo anda en contra de Ja Far, pero, pero, siempre el maldito pero, no me gusta mucho ese personaje, será porque es yandere del closet, cosa que yo también lo soy, pero ese es otro jodido asunto. Veamos me gusta el drama, pero no tengo la puta idea de cómo ha de terminar, si será un OS, o un FF. Cual sea el caso, da lo mismo mientras tenga inspiración, el resto es mierda pura. También he notado los pocos, por no decir que no hay nada, de SinBaba. Así que como todo fan, mi deber será llenar la sección con esta pareja. Jódanse si no les gusta.

Sin fines de lucro.

Gracias a Shinobu Ohtaka por crear esta gran obra, si no lo ven así jódanse.

* * *

**LAS NOCHES**

Es muy difícil olvidar, a veces uno quisiera hacerlo, olvidar aquello que no desea recordar, olvidar aquello que te atormenta, olvidar aquellas razones que debes cumplir. Olvidar es una gran palabra con un gran significado, pero a su vez es tan efímera.

Era cierto las cosas que decían de él, su fama, su gloria, todo, pero como dicen jamás haz de juzgar un libro por su portada, en este caso es lo mismo. Todo lado bueno siempre debe tener uno malo. Debe haber un equilibrio, donde hay luz hay oscuridad. Porque donde habita la luz nacerá la oscuridad y viceversa.

Negarlo era algo que ya no podía hacer, ni debía. Pero vamos estamos hablando de él, el gran rey de los 7 mares con la fama de conquistador de celdas y mujeres, era imposible sospechar algo de él.

Pero la realidad era que él estaba maldito, corrupto manchado; las palabras para describirlo son muchas, pero todas con el significado semejante.

Siempre, destinado a seguir ese camino, destinado a caminar por las noches, a caminar por aquel camino que fue forzado, que en su momento él lo acepto, sin arrepentimientos a nada,

Debía llegar a la meta, debía terminar ese camino, sin importa los medios, debía hacerlo.

Pero, siempre había un maldito pero, no importara como él lo viera, existía ese maldito pero, que en su momento jamás existió, que jamás le importo, pero, ahora es distinto.

Ese maldito pero que lo hacía dudar, que lo hacía pensar, tratar de hallar otra manera. Todo empezó con la llegada de aquel niño rubio, de ojos dorados.

No entendía como, pero su sola presencia lo hacía cambiar de distintas maneras. Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban con la intensidad del sol, aquella presencia que radiaba tranquilidad y felicidad a la vez.

Porque era distinto a los demás, desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que era distinto, aun incluso cuando era conocida como el líder de los 40 ladrones, sabía que había una razón para aquello que hacía, siempre había una razón para sus acciones y esas razones siempre era por el bienestar de otros.

Su manera imprudente de hacer las cosas, esa desesperación por querer ayudar a los demás, ese deseo de ser fuerte para proteger al resto. Era un cobarde, el siempre lo supo, pero aun así hacia todas esas cosas por el bienestar del resto, aun si él se lastimaba, aun si tenía que enfrentarse a sus miedos, inclusive me atrevería a decir que daría su vida, si así el mundo podría estar en paz. Él era capaz de hacer eso y muchos más.

Y por eso mismo, no podía evitar estar cerca de él, en un principio creí que era solo por ser el hijo del rey de Balbadd, tenía que devolverle el favor, ya que su padre me ayudo a mi cuando era joven. Pero a medida que pasaba más tiempo con él, mi deseo era más grande, cada vez me involucraba más y más. Cada vez me preocupaba más y más, cada cosa que hacía, cada pensamiento, quiera saberlo, quería ser el primero, quería que confiara en mí, lo quería a él.

Pero la realidad era otra, él tenía a Aladin, aquella persona que me impedía tenerlo, aquella persona que no me dejaba devorarlo. Aquella persona que tenía tan influencia en él, un simple comentario suyo y el podía cambiar de una manera tan drástica.

Eso me molestaba, quería separarlos, quería alejarlos uno del otro.

Así fue que me di cuenta de esto, de este sentimiento que me empezaba a invadir, que recorría cada parte de mí. Quería tenerlo, quería devorarlo, poseerlo, sentirlo, hacerlo mío. Hacerle saber al resto que aquel rayo de luz, me pertenecía a mí. A mí, al gran rey de los 7 mares, aquel que si deseaba podía cambiar el balance de todo.

La razón de todo esto era tan simple, donde hay luz, habrá oscuridad y donde hay oscuridad habrá luz, pero la oscuridad siempre quera apoderarse de aquella luz, quera tenerla.

Porque el era luz y yo oscuridad, porque ambos éramos tan distintos, porque ambos, teníamos o buscábamos métodos distintos para hacer las cosas.

Y curda verdad era que yo solo deseaba corromperlo, que anhelaba mancharlo, que quería lastimarlo, quería alejarlos de todos, quería hacerlo sufrir. Y así solo me podría a ver a mí, así solo dependería de mi. Seria mío completamente.

Y ahora solo espero ansioso el momento adecuado para hacerlo, para alejarlo del mundo y tenerlo como mi prisionero.


End file.
